


[DV]双性半魔维吉尔恶魔形态观察

by 1293845090



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M, 异形屌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1293845090/pseuds/1293845090
Summary: 又名：但丁和他的猫作者练习写h的产物，结果又超字数了……维吉尔双性注意！极端泥塑注意！ooc警告！私设很多注意！魔人生理学小课堂注意！纪录片式说明文注意！





	[DV]双性半魔维吉尔恶魔形态观察

**Author's Note:**

> 看完一定要吱一声哦！作者很怕寂寞的！

自魔树被斩断世界重归和平至今，时间已然过去了将近一年半，上床前，维吉尔看了眼挂在卧室门后的日历，这才恍然意识到他与但丁在经历了数次分分合合之后，第一次兄弟同住一个屋檐如此久，以至于尼禄都快要做哥哥了。

他回头看了眼躺在床上赤裸着身子朝他招手的混账弟弟，除了叹气竟也完全发不起火来。

但丁喜欢观察维吉尔的身体。

他们喜欢做爱。

但丁曾觉得他们这个家的家庭关系有些混乱，但维吉尔却只觉得有趣。

他们的爱并不正常，但这没什么大不了的。

在那之前他们明明异地生活了近30年，期间虽然重逢过两次但都算不上什么令人愉快的过往，他们本应该对彼此之间无论是精神亦或是肉体的碰撞感到陌生与厌恶，但事实却恰好相反，当但丁带动下身肌肉将灼热长枪全力输送进维吉尔的紧致，直达湿热柔软把心的时候，他们还是同时低吼出声，连带着从大脑迸发的强烈愉悦一起再次深吻，唇齿交缠。

“你的身体就像是为我量身定做的一样！”

躺在床上痴情仰望上方起伏动作的但丁吹着口哨赞叹道，他的兄长正骑跨在他的腰间，努力用颤抖的身躯取悦服务着他下身蓄势待发的柱身，汗水相伴着细碎吟喘如微风细雨从上方飘散滴落，与渗出体表的细汗一同汇聚成细流，顺着嘴角唇缝滑入口腔，在唇齿之间留下淡淡咸涩。

但丁坦然承认，尽管作为农人在田间努力耕耘播种很有成就感，但偶尔当当秧苗，只等沃土足够湿润，潮湿到可以主动滋养他的时候，再努力扎根吸取养分，也不失为一种乐趣。

如果这场欢爱和什么赌局无关就好了，但丁不禁苦恼到苦笑出声，没错，不单是为了愉悦也是为了胜负，他可不想给维吉尔当一个月的性爱奴隶，尽管他不讨厌被维吉尔像现在这样按在身下骑，但要是整场下来都是他老哥说的算，还要持续整整一个月的话，那他铁定会萎掉的！

“我们彼此彼此，你这是要坚持不住了？”

但丁的苦笑让同样濒临绝顶的维吉尔心情大好，这次他有十足的把握让但丁先射，谁让愚蠢的但丁在赌局开始的第一个环节就猜拳输给他呢！只要还是这个累人姿势，他维吉尔就不会输！

他咬牙再次支起颤抖个不停的大腿，牵引已经疲惫到酸软的腰部抬高，让夹在阴道内的那根缓慢滑出，不等埋于穴肉的阴茎完全从他阴道内抽离，就又狠狠坐下将整根肉棒一吞到底，“haaa……若是现在改口的话……我倒是不介意让你提前获得自由。”

掺杂着喘息的笑声断断续续的从上方飘落，像极了带有意识的纤细羽毛，沿着但丁的外耳道一路向下刮碰搔痒直达鼓膜。

再这么下去可形势不妙！但丁想要起身换个不那么舒服的姿势，却还没等他支起胳膊就又被他的好哥哥用大腿重新压回床上。

维吉尔的腿型修长细瘦，皮肤也白皙稚嫩由如女人，可但丁清楚这细腿中暗藏了足够绞断绝大多数恶魔脖子的肌肉力量。

不想认输的但丁尝试自救，他腼着脸露出一副卖乖的表情，“要不我们各退一步，你也累了，躺下歇歇让我来？”

但丁说的没错，这情事越到后头越像一场针对他们双方的折磨，折磨但丁鸡儿的同时也折磨维吉尔的腰，但若是现在服输那他反而中了但丁的诡计，毕竟但丁都这么说了，那也就表明他真的支撑不住了。

每一次抬腰对维吉尔来说都算得上是一次酷刑，他好几次都因为但丁下身意料外的顶弄而把握不住平衡，险些直接腰一软栽倒在但丁怀里，他有理由相信一旦他真倒下去但丁铁定就不会再让他占据有利形势了，“别乱动！”

这么说着，维吉尔用尾巴拍掉了但丁一直安放在他腰间和大腿内侧不停揉捏捣乱的手。

“我这不是辅助你保持平衡嘛！你都晃悠多少次了，没有我这双手扶着你早就瘫我身上了！”

虽这么说但丁还是讪讪收回被尾巴抽红的手，摆出一副无辜姿态抱怨，“太奸诈了！你平时可从来不愿意用这个姿势和我做！这次倒是不嫌累了？”

但丁必须尽快想到反败为胜的法子，再这么被骑下去，用不了5分钟他那根已经充够血的阴茎就会忍不住先射，若是中途再被他的好哥哥刺激刺激，他怕是用不了3分钟就得提前交代了。

“是你逼我的！”

赤红焦灼的恶魔之力被但丁猛然释放，在胸口处迅间凝结化作炉心，眼看就要魔人化了，“一决胜负吧！”

翠绿的虹膜被血色淹没，但丁这话说得铿锵有力，仿佛几分钟前还在担忧输了这个月该怎么办的男人和他无关。

青蓝色鳞片瞬间布满体表，维吉尔早就料到但丁会忍不住靠魔人化来延长时间，“哼！太慢了！”

由魔力编织的2对蓝色膜翼从他的背后伸展开，亦如他自身一般张狂闪耀，蓝色恶魔决定耀武扬威一番，却不料他那点小心思早就被摇摆于他身后，因濒临高潮而魔力暴走释放的银色尾巴给整个抖露出去了。

“……什么？”

没等维吉尔发表胜利嘲讽，他的视角就整个天旋地转，等回过神，他和但丁的体位已经上下逆转，上位者的余裕消失殆尽，卧趴在床上的维吉尔后背大开，毫无防备的将弱点尽数展露在但丁身下，本应和他一样身披赤铁色鳞甲的但丁此时却依旧维持着人类的形态，维吉尔一脸不可置信，“你怎么没魔化？”

“我的确魔化了！”但丁笑嘻嘻的解释，他与维吉尔的下身在体位改变的时候依旧没有分离，他忍不住挺动了几下，毫不意外地听到了身下传来了变调的吟喘声，“不过为了节省时间，我只微调了下面。”

“我们床都这么小了你还想扑棱翅膀呢！也不想你完全魔化以后身体能不能伸展的开！”

原来但丁一开始就没想过完全魔人化，延长射精的话，只要让魔化后钝感的厚实鳞甲完全覆盖阴茎表面就足够了，“我说过了吧？你会失去平衡的！”

“你耍赖！”

维吉尔不满的扭动身体，想要起身摆脱但丁的禁锢，却没想身后的尾巴不知何时被但丁缠绕在手臂上，整个变成了操控他身体的缰绳，他反而变成一匹被驯服的烈马，只能听从骑手但丁的指令，稍有反抗挣扎背后的尾巴就会被但丁变着花样的抚摸拉拽，他就是魔化之后有再大的力气也只能乖乖趴伏在皱巴巴的床单上，老实收起碍事四翼，配合但丁的下身冲刺被无情鞭挞。

“wuuu……我讨厌你！”维吉尔是带着哭腔呻吟着高潮的，温热的爱液犹如泉水从骤然收紧的阴道内喷涌而出，浇灌淋湿了他和但丁的整个下身。

高潮前有那么一瞬，但丁整个腰部、双腿乃至后背的肌肉都是痉挛抽搐的，而那一瞬之后，紧接而来的却是极致的爽快与放松，肌肉与精神的强烈刺激在大脑中汇聚重组进一步引发了更强烈的颅内高潮，这几乎让他短暂失去意识，直到下一秒意识恢复，但丁都只觉得自己在透过一台老旧电视机视物。

“huuu……jackpot!我……haa……是我赢了！”

高潮后的强烈倦意逼迫但丁抱着还没解除魔人化的维吉尔躺回床上，他并不觉得累，但射精后的满足感让他只想舒舒服服的抱着他哥睡觉，他当然知道他老哥铁定不是能被一发满足的人，可如果能先小睡个5分钟那他一定可以把下一仗打的更好。

“作为胜利者，我命令你陪我老实睡一会怎么样？”上眼皮亲吻下眼皮的但丁用牙齿轻啃维吉尔颈后的棘刺撒娇，他哥后颈的第二根棘刺内部富含直连颈椎的感知神经，舔弄那里可以起到一定舒缓他老哥紧张精神的作用。

“等等……你为什么……还不解除魔人化？”但睡意在意识到维吉尔没打算解除魔人化的刹那间骤减，霎时间，但丁想到了一个一直被他忽略的问题，他好像还没看到过魔化后维吉尔的鸡儿！

那东西理应和本体的性冲动一样，受到刺激就主动从鳞片护甲里探出脑袋的啊！

“呵……你觉得你赢了吗？”

维吉尔的声音还带着呻吟时的鼻音，这让他狡黠的语气听上去比平时还要柔软，但这话传递的信息可一点都不柔软，每个字都像针一样循着鼓膜扎进但丁的脑子里，让他瞬间后颈渐凉，“还记得上床前我们说过的话吗？最先射或者萎掉的那个算输……”

“你都高潮过一次了！肯定射了！”睡意全无的但丁就差从床上跳起来了，实际上他也这么干了，他猛然惊坐，一把将背对他侧躺的维吉尔拦腰捞起，他的好哥哥这次倒是十分“乖巧”，也不抵抗就随他摆弄，安静跨坐在但丁大腿上由着他检查他魔化后的身体，“这不可能……”

但丁当真没在原本应该是维吉尔鸡儿的鳞甲附近看到理应和他一样处于射精后疲软状态的阴茎。

但丁并没有要求维吉尔解除魔人状态，因为不同于人类状态的射精，魔化后的他，射出的与其说是精液倒不如说是高密度的魔力凝块，射进体内的还好，可以靠吸收黏膜提供的魔力继续维持精液的功能，但射在体外的就只能维持很短的时间，一旦本体解除魔化，精液也会一同消失。

既然维吉尔也是真魔人，那情况大概也会和他自身类似。

“别吧！别和我说你就没勃起来过……”但转念一想，要是他哥真和他这么说了……那他还是去魔界自闭算了。

“看来你做的还不够啊！”

重获自由的尾巴像蛇一样攀爬上但丁的身体，最后在他的脖颈处缠绕收紧，就着对坐式的体位，维吉尔宛如王者一般攀附依靠在但丁结实的胸膛上，用自上而下的眼神审视着脸都呆掉的但丁，魔人锐利如剃刀的细长指甲意有所指的从但丁颈侧浅埋动脉的皮肤上轻轻划过，又像是为了昭示君王的贤德，没有在脆弱的皮肤上留下一丝划痕，只是揭去了一颗滚落到但丁下巴处的豆粒大的汗珠。

“我都有点期待你接下来一个月的表情了！”

“……”

“……”

然后他们就维持着对坐的姿势干坐着不动了好一会，几近停滞的空气让他们之前的气氛变的着实有些尴尬，维吉尔甚至抽空看了一眼挂在他们卧室墙上的挂钟，竟然只过了不到5分钟……

要不我们先睡觉吧？

维吉尔在心里打着草稿但还未来得及说就被阴沉着脸的但丁给抢先打断了。

“那么为了庆祝为期一个月的大魔王登基，我们再来一回合？”

他到底是什么时候从不应期恢复的？

但丁从不在意这个，反正现在再让他睡他也不可能睡的着了，干脆整晚都用来做爱好了，自暴自弃的但丁不打算和维吉尔一样完全魔人化，他干脆保持着对坐的姿势向维吉尔还往外滴答着精液的外阴伸出手，他并没真的触碰到维吉尔穴肉处的细密软鳞，因为在此之前缠绕在他脖颈处的尾巴就猛烈收紧让他只好中途放弃。

明明已经过了近5分钟但染红维吉尔面颊的不自然红晕却没有丝毫减淡消失的迹象，实际上真魔人状态下的他们依旧可以变换表情，虽然并不明显但面部微薄的淡蓝色细鳞根本遮挡不了皮下隐藏的赤红血管。

尽管他这么说话时依旧如同君临者，但这并不正常，维吉尔强板着脸警告：“我可没说想要下一轮！”

但丁注意到从维吉尔的眼神中闪过一丝慌乱。

“你有事瞒着我？”

泛着苍蓝光芒的银色尾鳞在但丁企图把维吉尔的尾巴从脖颈拉扯下来的时候全部炸开，鲜血瞬间从伤口处喷溅而出，但这点伤害对魔人的恢复力而言简直如同拿羽毛刮划手心。

没用几秒但丁就摆脱了尾巴的束缚将维吉尔重新按在身下，他们四目相对胸膛相贴，但丁知道这是维吉尔相当喜欢的体位，若是平时他的好哥哥早就用腿夹住自己的腰，主动用下身摩擦勾引他进入了！

这回换作但丁板着脸了：“你一定是和蕾蒂她们学坏了！你是不是骗我了！”

“你不是检查过了？”维吉尔似乎还想为自己辩驳，但越是企图辩驳他就越是不敢看但丁的眼睛，他不禁有些委屈，为什么只要和混蛋弟弟在一起他就不能把逼一装到底，他讨厌反转！这都连续两次了！

但丁似乎并不想就这么轻易放过他，“我早就想问了，你现在的身体到底算双性还是完全的雌性？”

和性别发育正常的但丁不同，维吉尔的身体自出生以来就带有缺陷，他虽拥有男性的外生殖器官，但能发挥正常功能的却是隐藏在男性生殖器后的女性器官，由阴道到子宫、卵巢，他有一整套发育完善的女性生殖系统。

“你人类状态是双性，那魔人状态呢？我从来没看到你在真魔人状态下露出阴茎，如果你真魔人状态是完全的雌性那这场赌局就是你输，不对！你这是欺诈行为！”

当但丁提到欺诈二字的时候，维吉尔本来就泛着潮红的脸更是直接熟透像个刚从树上摘的红富士，好吧，因为他蓝色皮肤的缘故实际上看上去是紫色的，但着不重要！他被但丁的质问彻底惹毛了，“wuuuuu……”外露的锋利牙齿紧咬在一起，犹如一头被威胁的野兽，“我既然和你赌那我就肯定有那个！”

“……”

“……”

尼碌曾多次评价说，但丁和维吉尔的打架就像发情期间的猫打架，实际也差不多就像尼禄说的那样，他们中总有一个能在场面即将演变成混乱尴尬的学龄前儿童撕逼大战前，率先恢复理智……然后将打架强扭成做爱。

维吉尔受威胁以后露出的表情总能提起但丁的性欲，不应期早就过了的但丁一如既往再次勃起，他决定是时候终结这场毫无意义的争吵了，这简直太尴尬了！

但丁用人类的模样抚摸维吉尔头上的断角，这样可以最大程度的安抚情绪有些激动的蓝色魔人，他敢肯定如果他这时候也跟着真魔人化，维吉尔绝对会先一步咬断他的喉管！

维吉尔的尾巴自从被但丁从脖子上拉开以后就被夹在他的两腿之间，即使现在他保持着仰躺的姿势，那条粗壮的尾巴也没有离开他一直守护的下身。

这像什么？像一只受到惊吓的可怜猫咪！

“既然你有那个，那就证明给我看！”

蓝色恶魔似乎还在犹豫，可但丁显然不想给他太多考虑时间，他在保持躯干人类形态的同时下半身和小臂真魔人化，两根巨型阴茎从但丁真魔人后变大足有两倍的阴茎状膜壳内窜出，配上魔人阴茎上的肉质软刺和瘤状突起简直如同两条巨大的火蜈蚣！

事到如今就是维吉尔也有些内心不淡定了，他讨厌但丁那两根丑陋瘆人的异形屌，他不是什么未经情事的女人但那两根巨屌还是让他在魔界吃够了苦头……

肠道破裂，胃和肝胰脏受损移位，大网膜也被但丁的“虫头”“咬破”戳穿，胸腔与腹腔的分隔在那两条“爬虫”面前犹如一层窗户纸，无法逃离，想要求饶却又声带受损，维吉尔以为他会和其他倒霉恶魔“受害者”一样被丧失理智的但丁拆吞入腹，他可以透过心脏跳动感受到“虫头”的棘刺。

维吉尔感到恐惧但他面上依旧镇定自若甚至还能冷笑嘲讽：“呵……你疯了？想让我流产吗？”

尽管从外表看不出什么端倪但他腹中的确怀着孩子，如果翠西说的没错，那他已经怀胎4个月了。

维吉尔十分擅长控制面部肌肉来隐藏他的那点小情绪，这招在他食用魔树果实之前都还算管用，但这一切都在他有了尾巴以后失效了，他的烦躁、恐惧、愤怒、失落又或是害羞、兴奋、感动和快乐，他的所有情绪都会被他的尾巴毫无保留的展现出来。

就比如现在，他的尾巴主体正本能的护住由于怀孕而逐渐变得柔软脆弱的小腹，只留下那尖端带有棘刺的尾巴尖满是不耐烦的左右摆动，拍打床单。

“我不会把你弄伤的！”

他自己也觉得这话毫无说服力，但丁又重新换了一套新说辞：“你先放松……让赌局见鬼去吧！我现在只是想求证一下自己的猜想，说不定写成论文发出去能一举获得诺贝尔奖呢！”

为了让态度看上去更诚恳，但丁起身放开对身下恶魔的禁锢，手也从维吉尔手腕关节处移开，顺着维吉尔尾部的鳞片纹理从尾根抚摸游走直到尾巴中段，那里的几节鳞片根部神经丰富敏感，只要控制了那一小处，他哥哥这根看上去又大又唬人的漂亮尾巴就对他没有一点威胁性。

真魔人状态下的维吉尔不但没有减少敏感度反而增加了很多他人类状态不可能有的敏感带，甚至可以这么说，每次但丁和非人形的维吉尔做爱都能发现到他之前不曾体验到的新乐趣，就像幼童拆封一个未知的新玩具一样，但丁简直爱死这种不断探索学习的精神征服感了！

但丁的安抚让尾巴成功叛变，几分钟前还炸鳞刺人的尾巴几分钟后就老实巴交的缠住但丁的手臂乞求抚摸，全然不顾它本体正因尾巴传递的快感而又羞又恼，恨不得抱着枕头闭气自杀。

“你比过去变坦率了。”

但丁俯身用额头轻触维吉尔头顶的猫耳样骨质突起，这让维吉尔不得从枕头中探出脸来，那是一张完全不符合人类美学定义的恶魔的脸，可但丁就是觉得这张脸既美丽又可爱，“我现在要亲你啦！”

他这么说着也这么做了，他并不觉得维吉尔会用缺少嘴唇包被的獠牙把他整张帅脸撕下来，不等维吉尔把嘴张开但丁便将舌挤进维吉尔的牙齿缝隙去与齿后苍蓝色的短舌纠缠，当他们唇齿分离时，他们的整个下巴甚至脖颈都被各自没来得及吞咽的口水打湿。

维吉尔的舌苔布满锋利倒刺，但舌头并没有因为倒刺而受伤流血，但丁猜测这大概是因为他哥哥可以通过控制舌部肌肉来改变倒刺硬度，“如果说真魔人的外形是内心精神的拟态的话……老哥，你大概与猫科动物类似？”

“随你怎么想……”又是该死的深情注视，维吉尔有些羞恼的别过头去，真希望现在这张没有脸皮的蓝色面孔可以帮他遮挡一下从身体内侧升起的情潮，他不得不承认，但丁真的很擅长挑拨他的情欲。

维吉尔的身体在接吻后完全放松了，护在小腹的尾巴也松弛下来，将下身流趟淫液的入口完全暴露在但丁面前，“我不会让你痛的，”考虑到魔化阴茎的大小，但丁放弃使用维吉尔的阴道，将其中一根的龟头对准阴道下面的后穴入口，他用手指事先探入搅动了一下，发现那里早就被肠液润滑充分，根本不需要什么事先扩张，“算是我上次的赔罪。”

和言语上的温柔完全相反，口头上的安慰还未说完，那根充血的血红阴茎就不带一丝迟疑的直接了挺动了进去。

“wuuuunn——”随之一声呜咽，维吉尔的身体在但丁面前彻底沦陷，溃不成军。

虽说进去的方式还和上次一样粗暴蛮横，可但丁也的确没骗维吉尔，它这次真就没上次那么痛了，龟头上的肉刺似乎在进入前收起，所以并没有像之前那样直接刺伤划破维吉尔的肠道黏膜。

但不痛不代表不难受，这阴茎尺寸实在是太过破格了，本来但丁人类形态的阴茎在未勃起状态下就有23cm长了，如今魔人化尺寸倍增的超规格阴茎更是直接超过乙状结肠达到了令他恐惧的深度。

维吉尔只觉得那阴茎不满足于拥挤的腹腔想要像之前那样冲破膈肌的阻拦直达他的胸腔，那龟头的顶端究竟顶到哪里，在什么位置？维吉尔强迫自己不要去想，他只能尽量放松身体，将潜意识里的恐惧转移到但丁的侧颈、肩膀和后背，深蓝色的尖锐指甲随着但丁的每一次挺进穿刺进但丁的皮肤深剜血肉，又在那阴茎抽离时在但丁身上划拉出数条深达肌肉的血痕。

真可笑，即使被这种巨物贯穿也可以得到快感吗？最初的反胃感已经掩盖不了体内积累升腾的快乐，不过是第二次与其交锋，维吉尔惊觉他的身体竟适应了但丁真魔人后的大小。

没了疼痛支撑，再强烈的恐惧本能也变得苍白无力，尽管不愿承认，但那条“巨虫”在非狂暴状态下的确算得上谦虚有礼，遍布柱身的肉质软刺仿佛会动的小足，随柱体抽动在肠道内四处探索游移却又总能巧妙避开不能碰的脆弱，“虫头”依旧会像之前那样触碰到腹腔的脏器，但大脑感受到的却不再是剧痛，那感觉更像是腹中胎儿的胎动，“haa……真神奇……你是怎么做到的？”

维吉尔抚摸着被撑的圆鼓鼓的小腹只觉得惊奇，身体里进入了如此巨大的异物，但他的小腹却犹如被塞满阳光，不同于过去魔界恶魔的冰冷坚硬，如今进入他的更像是胎儿般的温热柔软。

“wunnn……都说了是赔罪了……别让我想起那个黑历史了……”四十岁的中年厚脸皮恶魔猎人似乎终于知道了羞耻为何物，只在他哥哥的怀里变回那个18岁的少年模样，直把脸埋进维吉尔的胸口里蹭。

如果但丁能一直保持20年前的模样就好了，没等维吉尔感叹岁月蹉跎，在他胸口埋脸的大龄恶魔猎人就又有了奇妙新发现，腾出环在维吉尔腰间的一只手，但丁顺着蓝色恶魔前胸两侧的外骨骼缝隙一路摸进内侧，没摸几秒手臂就被忍无可忍的维吉尔用翅膀上的倒钩强行钩了出去。

“很痒的！”维吉尔有些气愤。

探索到维吉尔的新敏感带，但丁加一分！心里美滋滋的但丁打着哈哈转移话题：“你真魔人的胸是不是变大了？”

“去死吧！”

完全适应那根巨屌的形态大小后，维吉尔发现他果然还是承受不了整条“爬虫”的猛攻，不管从什么角度看，那玩意儿对他而言都是“凶器”！

虽然，维吉尔一开始也曾尝试保持优雅，但做到后面就直接忘了“矜持”这词怎么拼了，但丁才刚找到感觉他就已经潮吹了，不同于之前的骑乘位，这次他是专职享受的那个，没了狗屎条件的约束他自然也不需要忍耐，反正事务所现在也就他和但丁俩人，临近高潮的维吉尔干脆仗着嗓子喊不坏死命叫唤了。

倒是但丁这次因为是专职耕地的反而全程一丝不苟精益求精，他老哥爽他自然也心里跟着一起爽，更不介意他老哥在叫床的时候声音再大再动听些，但他还是没看到维吉尔的魔人阴茎，这不禁让他有些挫败！

“现在的你真的有这个东西？”但丁腾出一只手指了指他还露在外面充当替补的另一根阴茎问道，这次他是真的迷惑了。

若平时但丁这么问说不定就是他老哥的一整套剑雨伺候了，但现在嘴角挂着一串口水，鼻子冒气泡的维吉尔早就连脑子一起被但丁操傻了，哪还顾得上什么个人形象，他极不情愿的睁开眼又闭上，勉强皱眉思考了会儿，回道：“闭嘴吧……我还可以……再战……”

这话放平时大概很有气魄，不过这会儿是他老哥用重鼻音的哭腔说的。

“……”这不完全答非所问嘛！

淡蓝色的鳞片正不断从蓝色魔人的身体上脱落剥离，忽闪忽灭的蓝色荧光充斥照亮了维吉尔和但丁之间的狭小空间，像极了无数蓝色的萤火虫在他们二人之间飞舞，维吉尔真魔人的时限即将到达极限，但丁再不发现点什么维吉尔就要变回人形了。

“……”

但丁握住一枚在空中旋转舞动的蓝色荧光，蓝色鳞片因但丁手心充盈的魔力的停止崩解，但也没有变回完整，直到一阵风将鳞片再次吹离手心，一眨眼便只剩虚无。

算了！不找了！

但丁解除下身和四肢的魔人化，抱着瘫软在他身上的维吉尔躺回床上，既然他们有足够的时间……

“你是打算放弃了？”

“嗯！？你没睡？”

天！这世界上真有耕不坏的地！但丁盯着一脸平静的枕在他肩膀上看着他的老哥，露出一副见鬼了的表情。

“没……我清醒的很。”

维吉尔喜欢看但丁吃瘪，他本打算冷笑可但丁愚蠢的面部表情逗乐了他，和弟弟同居的这段时间，维吉尔自认为笑的次数不算少，倒也不是说他过去不喜欢笑，只是……他那时真的笑不出来，“别把我想的和你一样，射完了就睡，像头猪。”

但丁敢对天发誓，他老哥笑起来天下第一好看！就算魔人化，只要笑起来他都觉得好看！不过也许是因为过去严肃脸看多了，他到现在看见维吉尔笑都还是有些不适应，不过一辈子很长，足够他去接受适应了，“老哥你体力不错啊！不过刚刚那个流口水说胡话的人——是谁啊？”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”贪图一时快感，却没想到白给弟弟一个新把柄，但丁的揶揄让维吉尔顿感羞愤，加上之前的种种反转……他觉得他又输给但丁一分。

“死吧！”

刀架上的阎魔刀纹丝未动，正在重新学习人类文明新生活的维吉尔在姬莉叶和妮蔻等人的一致推荐下，学会一招不需见血就能让但丁哭着对他说对不起的新法子：将但丁腰侧软肉往任意方向捏转90度以上不松手，然后——往死里掐！

人类的某些法子对恶魔虽然不太行但对但丁倒是屡见奇效，尽管每次掐完都会被疼出眼泪的但丁大骂：“这是女人才会用的招数！”但管用就是管用，坚信结果论的维吉尔不但将它坚持下来甚至还做了改良，自那之后但丁连带尼禄都不敢在他面前造次了。

按翠西的解释，半魔拥有超强的恢复能力，但必须要在伤口产生以后才能发动。类似于人类的长痛不如短痛，对人类而言足以致残致死的枪伤剑伤，放在他们身上也不过是一瞬的剧痛，抛开立场与胜负问题，如果单纯只是追求制造疼痛的话，用手掐和拿剑捅其实差别不大。

腰侧的软肉被维吉尔掐成发白扭曲的形状，但丁只觉得他的泪腺控制不住的往外分泌泪液，“操！哎呦↗停↓我错了！哦吼↗维吉尔加1分！啊哈↗加100分！”

他变着法的求饶加扭曲身体，乞求他的好哥哥能快点放过他，但这次维吉尔似乎摆明了是想看他哭，但丁干脆就直接随了他的意，哭喊：“我是猪！”

“呵噗呲……”由于没忍住笑，维吉尔最终停下了对但丁肚子肉的折磨，事实证明，但丁对维吉尔的撒娇似乎总是……效果拔群，“你的确是猪……”

靠着打闹终止后的短暂喘息时间，赤露着身体仰躺在床上的但丁盯着维吉尔真魔人的蓝色形态看的出神，他突然意识到即使已经大战了两轮，他的哥哥依旧还在耗费着魔力保持魔人的形态，若是平时，他早该恢复人身了。

维吉尔似乎也在期待，期待他的弟弟能发掘出他身体的更多秘密。

但丁翻转着身子又回到了躺在床另一侧的维吉尔身边，他用人类的身子抱着蓝色恶魔的细腰，手却有意的往下摸索，他用满是胡茬的下巴磨蹭着维吉尔的后背，那里现在是尾巴的最根部，试探性的问道：“那……既然你还能继续……”

“唔……”这次维吉尔没要拒绝他。

抚摸维吉尔下体的同时，但丁用略有严肃的低沉嗓音低声问道：“哥，你其实并不清楚自己这身体的细节构造吧？”

“……”

但丁的话算是彻底揭了维吉尔的底儿，他几乎被噎到一句话也说不出。

的确，他并不了解他的身体，因为打从一开始，维吉尔就厌恶这具生来就带有缺陷的躯体，他甚至曾将它作为安放于天平一侧的砝码，只为达成他想要的结果。

他接受那个赌局也不过是因为他觉得他弟弟有的他也应该有，但他早就该意识到的，尽管他们曾经的确从属同一个灵魂，但自那灵魂分离成两个，他与他的弟弟就已经是两个完全独立的存在了！

他永远不可能成为但丁，就像但丁不会成为他一样。

和他生来自由叛逆的弟弟但丁不同，维吉尔的身体所有权从不归他所有，快乐也好痛苦也罢，让他领悟这些的永远都是别人！无论是在魔界流浪的十年亦或是现在——他和他的孪生兄弟做爱，他现在的身体归但丁所有。

维吉尔翻过身，与靠在他背后的但丁对视，但丁从维吉尔的蓝色眼眸中看到了悲伤，那是维吉尔惨痛的过去。

但悲伤只持续了不到一秒，下一秒那蓝色的眼睛里就只剩下但丁的倒映，蓝色的利爪抚摸上但丁的脸颊，蓝色魔人叹息道：“你总不能指望让圣诞礼物自己把盒子打开。”

抚上那只蓝色的魔爪，但丁闭上眼用脸颊轻轻的在维吉尔的掌心摩蹭，他再次睁看眼，眼里满是柔情：“如果你不能自己打开，那至少让我们一起打开！”

他们面对着面互相抚摸，但丁并没有在之前的性爱中射精，他的阴茎依旧硬挺，仿佛蓄势待发的弓箭，“我们继续？”

“哈——但丁………”

不同于之前的两次，这次他们不再想着怎么让对方快射，也没有继续琢磨着搜寻对方身上的新敏感点，但丁一遍一遍的亲吻抚摸着维吉尔的鳞片，外突的鳞甲，就像是要把维吉尔的全部都用嘴唇触碰扫描，深深印刻在脑子里。

“这是什么……”

但丁在维吉尔下体的外突鳞甲下发现了一条之前未曾注意到的缝隙，那里正在向外渗着液体，“原来这里可以打开？”

但丁曾一直把那块下腹最外突的鳞甲当作维吉尔魔人状态下保护阴茎的膜壳，但现在看来，他可能一开始就找错地方了……

“我不知道……”对于那条缝隙，维吉尔完全一无所知，他从没在意过那里，以至于当但丁看向他时，他也只能迷茫的看向别处。

见维吉尔也一脸迷惑，但丁不再追问，试着将手指顺着那条窄缝小心探入，然后依次深入更多，最后是大半个手掌。

整个摸索过程维吉尔都出奇的温顺，只是他每伸进一根手指，加深一点深度，维吉尔的身体都会止不住的颤抖，呼吸也随之变得急促，躯干与四肢都本能的蜷缩成一团，“你这反应让我想起我们第一次真正意义上的做爱。”但丁只觉得他胯间的阴茎更加胀痛了。

“这里果然包裹着——哦！？找到了！”

但丁望向正潮红着脸看他的维吉尔兴奋的像个发现宝箱的9岁孩子，他在那个夹缝中摸到了一根肉质的短棒，仅凭手感，但丁估摸那东西如果能勃起大概会有他大半个手掌那么长，虽然柱身上半至尖端都较为光滑但底部却遍布角质肉刺，像极了大型猫科动物，“唔……你果然是猫吧？”

“你只是想说我是猫吧？”维吉尔说着白了但丁一眼。

见维吉尔并没有生气，但丁又露出不属于他这个年纪的少年淘气模样道：“你其实早就射了吧？这里面的东西又软又湿……裂缝空间还算大，就算在里面勃起又射精也足够了！”

“那赌局……”但丁脸上笑意渐长，“恶魔也算鬼的一种。”在脸皮厚薄的问题上，但丁永远不担心维吉尔赢过他。

“没什么赌局，我不记得了！”

虽然尼禄总说是但丁带坏了他父亲，可只有但丁自己心里明白，会和他为了一点小事一杠到底，不惜拔刀夜战300回合的维吉尔，不过是变回了和他分别前的模样罢了。

见但丁脸上的坏笑更深了，维吉尔只觉背后一阵恶寒，干脆死鸭子嘴硬坚持到底，理直气壮的反驳道：“你有什么证据证明我射在你前面？”

维吉尔反驳完就先臊红了脸，这倒让但丁不好意思继续刁难，“唔……那就当赌局不存在咯！”

说话的间隙，但丁并没停下手中的动作，他轻轻抚摸撸动着那根萎垂的阴茎，问道：“你说它会勃起来嘛？”

“你可以试试。”

“难道不应该是‘我可以试试’吗？这是你的东西诶！”

“你好烦！”

这大概是天亮前的最后一次了，但丁保持着侧躺的姿势下身贴近同样侧躺在他身侧面对着他的维吉尔，硬胀到红里透紫的龟头随着腰部的轻度摆动来回在维吉尔的女性外阴间磨蹭，直引得敏感的阴道不停的收缩着入口，止不住的向外露出蜜汁，这算是盛情邀请了，可但丁却迟迟不着急进去。

迟迟等不来想要的饱胀与满足，维吉尔心里急的要死，他不耐的催促：“你到底进不进来！”

但丁依言将龟头挤进维吉尔的阴道，却依旧没有继续动作的意思，“我有个想法……”

“哈？”都什么时候了还有啥想法啊？维吉尔想叫但丁别犯神经，有话等动起来以后再讲，但话没说出口就先变成了一声变了调的惊呼，“你怎么又唔嗯——”变魔人只变下面……

但丁的普通魔人也是两根阴茎，但和真魔人状态不同，除了龟头披附上鳞甲使触感钝化以外，并不会改变阴茎的大小和形状，就着侧躺的姿势但丁将另一根阴茎塞进藏有维吉尔阴茎的缝隙，“别怪我，你的小家伙想要硬我怀疑光靠撸的刺激可能不太够。”

“唔——拿、拿出来！”龟头一经挤入，强烈的异物感就逼的维吉尔夹紧双腿，排异反应让维吉尔猛地弓起身子，四肢抗拒着想要摆脱那根不怀好意的侵略者。

“放松……就像我们之前那几次唔——”

刚长好的后背下一秒又挂上十多道皮开肉绽的血痕，为了防止维吉尔光顾着后退滚到床底下，但丁只好保持着下身插入的姿势起身用四肢把维吉尔拴牢在床上，谢天谢地，维吉尔真魔人以后体型没变，不然他光靠人形肉身还真抓不住。

不同于维吉尔下身那两个早就被开垦调教过的穴口，那条缝隙对但丁无异于一块未经开垦的处女地，良田不开垦不是好农人，秉持这个信条的但丁自然是不能放过这个好不容易得来的机会，下次维吉尔铁定不会轻易在他面前袒露真身了。

发现挣脱不开，又不能真用全力把但丁整个摔下床，强迫身体镇定后，维吉尔决定再给但丁一次机会，但他还是忍不住问：“你难道就不懂得满足嘛！”

“我当然满足了！”但丁问心无愧，“但你难道不想要更多嘛！”

“我……”这答复简直天衣无缝，反倒让维吉尔生出了一种被抢了台词的不适感。

那缝隙说浅不算浅，但绝对不算深，但丁只将阴茎前半部分塞进去，裂缝就已经扩张至极限，龟头也跟着触了底，和维吉尔的阴茎紧紧挤在一在，挤靠在裂缝的最深处。

但丁的魔化龟头附有软鳞，因此不会被维吉尔阴茎底部的角质倒刺刮伤，但那裂缝实在是太紧了，尽管有鳞片保护但丁还是被挤的喘不过气，期间维吉尔虽没再说什么但身上起了一层薄汗，眉头紧锁着摆明了也不好受。

和上面情况相反，维吉尔的阴道此时却饥渴的吞吐着爱液，但丁的另一根阴茎正舒适的躺在里面，一动也不动，简直旱的旱死涝的涝死。

不能再等下去了，但丁尝试挺动腰部，虽说触感被钝化，但久憋着不射也着实难受，他先是轻轻抽动几下等维吉尔差不多适应了便逐渐提升力度和速度，为了更好的调整缝隙内阴茎的角度他还向湿漉漉的阴道借了点淫液当润滑。

随着抽插节奏的加快，原本狭窄紧涩的缝隙开始变得拓宽松弛，他们的阴茎逐渐可以在里面互相摩擦顶撞，偶尔还能龟头对上龟头。

但丁爱上了被倒刺刮擦尿道口的新鲜刺痛，维吉尔也喜欢上了倒刺被软鳞碾压折断后的疼痛酥麻，“haaa……你这不是适应的很快嘛……”

拍了拍维吉尔翘圆的屁股，无视其不满的咒骂，但丁调整好龟头的方向，换了个角度将撞击集中一点，猛操数下就满意的听到身下人带着哭腔的呻吟与求饶。

在强烈快感的刺激下，那根沉睡的阴茎逐渐充血膨大，与但丁的阴茎一起填满了夹缝的剩余空间。

“haaa……但丁……Aaaaa……慢一点……”

从狭缝传递入脑的快感陌生而又熟悉，维吉尔仿佛又回到20多年前的那个晚上。

那天他为了追求乐子答应了但丁的要求，那是他第一次喝酒，他和但丁都喝醉了，酒精让他对弟弟的触摸放松警惕，也让他在被弟弟侵犯的时候失去反抗的力量。

某种奇怪的冲动从下体的裂隙升腾而起，就好像有什么东西即将从那裂缝的深处窜出一般，“但丁……好奇怪……不……不要再……”

维吉尔喘息着转头去寻找伏在他身上不停抽送下体的但丁的脸，想让他先放缓动作，却被但丁用吻堵住嘴，只能呜呜哼吟表示不满。

但丁下体的撞击力度丝毫不带削减反而加快了速度，他和维吉尔一样马上就要高潮了。

一根根部深蓝顶部淡粉色的尖矛状阴茎从维吉尔被艹到鼓起外翻的夹缝中弹出，还未来得及射精就被但丁捏住尖尖的顶端，“别着急嘛！一起一起。”

“dannnnnnteeeeeee！”

没再继续逗弄他可怜的哥哥，但丁腰背肌肉猛得一收，弓起身子直把两根阴茎埋进维吉尔身体的最深处，不等一秒便将精液滚滚射出，维吉尔也在失去限制的下一秒将乳白色的精液全部射在但丁的手心。

和维吉尔人类状态相似，从魔人阴茎中射出的也是像水一样的半透明液体。

维吉尔的阴茎在射精之后就迅速缩回狭缝内部，夹缝肌肉也重新收缩直把但丁疲软的阴茎和射出的精液全部挤出，像极了和好前的维吉尔，即便是前天晚上刚睡过第二天也能直接拍拍屁股走人，对他不管不问。

倒是另一边的阴道还在殷勤吮吸着但丁的柱身，不知满足的希求着更多精液的浇灌。

射精的同时，维吉尔的魔化也随之解除，苍蓝色的鳞片犹如凋零的花瓣雨，哗啦哗啦，整片飘散，迅速裂解破碎成细小的魔力粒子，直到堙灭前都闪耀着淡蓝色的光。

第一轮积压的疲劳感重新回归，但丁固执的怀抱着维吉尔从他魔人解除开始一直盯到最后一片苍蓝鳞片从本体飘离消失，明明困的要死，可都快黎明了，他反而睡不着了。

他讨厌那最后一抹蓝色的消失，这让他回想起过去经常梦到的噩梦，他不自觉的又把怀里人抱的更紧了些。

“你不会离开我吧？”

“我怀孕了，哪也不想去。”

“生完孩子也不走？”

“你想让我走？”

“你哪都不许去！”

“呵……那就闭嘴，烦死了。”

“……”

“……”

“但丁。”

“嗯！？”

“……”

“……”

窗外夜空已经泛起鱼肚白，维吉尔思索了一下，决定把下午的委托也一起翘了，但丁看样子又是幻视了什么过去的梦魇，死命抱着他的身子不打算松开，只要不再对着他的脖子一通乱啃，维吉尔干脆由他抱着，他又瞄了眼墙上的挂钟，已经凌晨4点55分了。

“睡吧……”维吉尔轻声说道。

但丁那儿不再发出声响，只是脑袋又朝维吉尔胸口缩了缩。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果能留评论作者也会很开心的！


End file.
